


That No Good Very Bad Wednesday

by fab_fan



Series: Time After Time [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fab_fan/pseuds/fab_fan
Summary: Nimble fingers began to slide the cups free, restacking them on top of the cups already in place for the next order. She zoned out, mind flying away to the only thing that made her stick around in this crummy deadend job instead of just quitting, dropping out, and heading in her mama’s footsteps.Scylla Ramshorn was the most beautiful girl Raelle had ever seen in her life.----------My humble quick attempt at a response to a Coffee Shop AU prompt. Forgive me for potentially ruining the beloved Coffee Shop AU for everyone. AU but still in a magical MFS world.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Time After Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971718
Comments: 30
Kudos: 323





	That No Good Very Bad Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I knocked this one out quick. A hundred apologies for errors and overall quality.

In the top ten worst days to live through, this may very well be one of them.

Late on her rent and her landlord threatening to toss her out? Check.

Out of moonshine and not wanting to bug her pop about sending more because going through an entire bottle in less than a month might cause a raised eyebrow and a phone call? Check.

About to be kicked out of school because she didn’t see the point when everyone from her hometown ended up in the military anyway? Check.

The espresso machine on the fritz so she had to go back and forth between fixing it and praying it didn’t spray her with hot coffee whenever she made some customer’s drink? Check.

“Goddess, Collar. Of course I had to get stuck with the fuck up.”

Being scheduled to work with Treefine? Check. 

Raelle exhaled heavily as she leaned against the counter, wondering if she could sneak into the back and take a quick nap before the late afternoon rush. She fiddled with her hands, calloused fingers twisting the ring her mama had given her for her birthday a few years back. One of the last reminders she had of her. 

Her eyebrow ticked up as Treefine swept past, an air of snooty privilege following in her wake, “I’m going to take inventory in the back. Keep an eye on the cash register and...try to do something useful.”

Raelle glared at the back of her head, biting back the retort burning in the back of her throat. This is why she worked with Byron. Treefine thought she was better than everybody else on the planet, and she was not afraid to let it be known. Raelle didn’t even know why she worked there. Coming from one of the most respected families in the city, right up there with the Bellweathers, the other girl had no reason to be slumming it with the plebs grinding coffee and boiling water for tea in the Institute’s coffee shop. Yet, here she was, doing her best to piss Raelle off.

Wednesdays sucked.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed herself away from the counter. She ambled over to the supplies cupboard and flipped open the door. Gaze bopping around from boxes of sugar packets to extra stir straws, she plucked out a sleeve of to-go cups and kicked the door closed. Sauntering over to the coffee pots and french presses, she tore open the plastic and tossed it blindly into the nearby trash bin. 

The temptation to build the world’s largest pyramid hit her, but she quickly shrugged it off.

Had to save some entertainment for later.

Preferably when she needed something to distract her from Treefine.

Nimble fingers began to slide the cups free, restacking them on top of the cups already in place for the next order. She zoned out, mind flying away to the only thing that made her stick around in this crummy deadend job instead of just quitting, dropping out, and heading in her mama’s footsteps.

Scylla Ramshorn was the most beautiful girl Raelle had ever seen in her life.

Medium length brunette hair with a slight wave like the wind had given it a gentle caress before she entered the building that begged for fingers to get tangled in. Hypnotizing blue eyes that made Raelle believe she had a soul because they stared right into it. A playful mouth that could offer a teasing smile or thankful grin depending on her mood and mouthed along to the words as she read whatever notes were in her notebook that day. A voice that made her belly flutter like butterflies in summer and a jaw that would fit perfectly in her calloused hand.

Scylla Ramshorn was damn gorgeous.

She was also smart as hell.

And totally out of her league.

Raelle had caught a glimpse of the books she lugged around. Granted, anyone who worked in the Institute had to have some intelligence. The Salem Research Institute was one of the top research facilities in the world. Paired with the nearby military fort, half the research focused on academics and the other half on how to best equip the military for future battles.

Welcome to America.

Raelle thought Scylla was probably the smartest person there, and she wasn’t one of those uptight know it alls who looked down on someone with a Cession drawl. She was...nice. Polite. She laughed at Raelle’s stupid jokes, because Raelle found herself incapable of doing anything by being a dumbass whenever she was within ten feet of the researcher.

The first time Raelle ever encountered Scylla, it had been her first week of work. She was still learning the ropes, not understanding how a coffee order could be ten sentences long and require five different machines, but Byron was patient, if not annoying with his sunshine personality and random Shakespeare outbursts, and she was getting the hang of it.

Then, Scylla Ramshorn walked in.

And ordered a black tea.

In a coffee shop cafe.

Raelle might have said something stupid like “Not ordering coffee in a coffee shop. That’s the tea, isn’t it?”

Because she was a dumbass.

And, Scylla might have laughed.

Because she was perfect. 

And Raelle might have been a goner.

Because how could she not be?

Now, she spent everyday waiting for the two minute interaction with someone who still probably didn’t know her name or that she had thought up twenty different ways to woo her.

Because woo-ing was a word now. Thanks, Byron.

“Hi.”

“Shit!” Raelle jumped at the unexpected voice, arm flinging out and smashing into the long stack of cups, causing the entire tower to topple over onto her.

Tower down.

“Are you ok?” a heartstopping giggle asked.

Raelle spun around, face burning. 

Of course.

Scylla Ramshorn stood on the other side of the cash register, stack of papers in hand and a pair of wire framed glasses accentuating her keen blue eyes.

Wednesdays sucked.

But were also amazing.

Goddess, she looked hot in glasses.

Blinking, Raelle pulled her shoulders back and nodded as if she hadn’t just caused the complete destruction of the cup tower like a clumsy human Godzilla, “Yeah. Fine.”

Treefine walked out from the backroom. She eyed the mess, “Seriously, Collar? Can you not mess up for five minutes?” Putting her hands on her hips, she peeked at Scylla, “And in front of a customer?” She turned to Scylla, “Can I help you?”

“I got this.” Raelle held up a hand. She ignored Treefine’s scoff and strolled up to the register. Putting on a charming grin, she nodded, “Hey. Your usual?”

She could play it cool.

“Hmmm.” Scylla hummed thoughtfully, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, “Maybe add a pastry this time? I missed lunch. What would you recommend?”

“Nothing too sugary. No need for extra sweetness when it comes to you.” Raelle reached out to the pastry case, “Lemon scone? It’d be good with your tea. Refreshing.”

“Sounds good.” Scylla dug in her bag before handing over her ID card, “Good day so far?”

“Only if it started right now.” She swiped the card. “It’d be the best day ever.”

Scylla’s head tilted slightly as she took back her card, _something_ tugging at the edge of her mouth.

Neither looked away.

Neither said anything.

Raelle felt like she was lost in a dream. Aimlessly floating with only curious blue as her anchor.

The clack of boots on the spotless stone floor and friendly chatter of the two researchers dropping their empty mugs off at the other end of the counter while leaving broke through the quiet.

Clearing her throat, Raelle stepped back, “I’ll be right over with your order.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you soon.” 

Raelle watched her walk to one of the empty tables by the large wall of windows overlooking the Institute’s lobby. 

Goddess, she was such a loser when it came to cute girls.

No need for extra sweetness? Who says that?

Shaking her head at herself, she went over to the scene of the great cup disaster and grabbed one of the ceramic mugs they provided for those wishing to enjoy their drink in the cafe instead of dashing off to whatever lab or meeting they would much rather be at.

She dropped a bag of English Breakfast in, filling it with hot water, before snagging the good cream the staff kept hidden behind the almond milk for when they made their own drinks. She poured a bit into a little metal cup and tucked two packets of real sugar into her palm before picking everything up. She chose the best looking scone - the one in the middle of the row - and deposited it on a small plate before she shoved a napkin underneath and juggled all the awkward items in her hands. She carefully slipped out from behind the counter and made her way to Scylla.

The brunette had spread her papers out on the table, already intently reading what was typed up. Her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose, leaving deep blue completely exposed to anyone smart enough to look. Her mouth had twisted into an adorable little frown, and her fingertips pressed against her brow in concentration.

Raelle could watch her all day.

Carefully setting the items down on the table, making sure to not spill anything on the fragile pages, Raelle couldn’t help but peek at what she was reading.

It was a paper on necromancy and its relationship with certain medical procedures fixers used on the battlefield. 

“That’s not right.”

It was blurted out before she could even register she was talking to one of the top necromancy proteges to pass through the Institute’s halls.

Where was a blaster tornado when you needed one?

“Excuse me?” Scylla blinked up at her.

Raelle bit her lip, “That sentence...about how Fixers need to find a seed that better balances the give and take of life force...it’s wrong.”

Scylla opened her mouth to respond when Treefine appeared behind Raelle, “As if a Cession knows anything about what people in this place do.” She pushed past, “You need to clean table six, Collar.”

Goddess, Raelle hated her.

Clenching her jaw, her eyes dipped away from Scylla. She fought to not let the tickle of shame and anger that always flared up whenever anyone talked about her upbringing show. 

“When I need the opinion of a blaster for my paper on necromancy and fixing, I will be sure to rush to cite your illuminating thoughts.” Scylla called out. 

Raelle blinked and looked at her.

Scylla was frowning at Treefine, eye pinched with anger. After a moment, she focused back on Raelle, features softening as she pushed her glasses back up, “I hear some of the best Fixers come from the Cession.” 

“Yeah, they do.”

“Why’s the sentence wrong?”she sounded like she actually wanted to know.

Raelle shrugged, “You’re only focussing on one kind of fixin’. Military canon has you use certain seeds and linking, but there are other ways to fix someone.”

Scylla’s lips slowly formed into a smile, “I would love to hear about them.”

Oh. Raelle peeked at the counter, where Treefine was boredly tapping her nails on the counter, and back at the brunette.

“Join me?” Scylla quirked a brow.

Always.

Raelle plopped down across from her.

Scylla’s smile was genuine, “What else is there besides canon?”

“A lot.” Raelle shrugged, “Just because Alder doesn’t understand there’s a world beyond her own seeds doesn’t mean there aren’t better ways to do something.”

Scylla slyly pulled out a few papers from the stack, “Are you talking about the chants used by some tribes in the Cession?”

“The Work works just fine.” Raelle gestured, “You fix someone by transferring and sharing. You keep the balance. The injury is still there, but it can either be taken on by someone else, with them sharing their own health, or it can be shared between the two of you, with the life forces being equally used.”

Scylla stared at her contemplatively, “You know a lot about this.”

“My mama was a Fixer.”

Scylla must have heard the slight change in her tone and the past tense, “I’m sure she was a very good one.”

“Taught me a few things.” 

Scylla licked her lips, peering out at the lobby before settling her blues on Raelle, “Do you want to see something cool?”

Raelle sat back. Cool? With her? The clock caught the corner of her eye. She still had over an hour in her shift, and there were coffee grounds under her nails. “I…”

As if sensing her hesitation, Scylla leaned forward, “Come on. Live a little.”

Raelle took in the smirk and challenging urge in her eyes, “Ok.”

Scylla quickly stood up, shuffling her papers into a mess of a pile. 

Of course, that was when the late afternoon rush decided to come by.

Wednesdays sucked.

Before Scylla could even open her bag, ten people were lining up, and more were on their way.

“Collar!”

“Shit.” Raelle looked helplessly at the line.

“Maybe next time.” Scylla gave her a small smile before sauntering away, getting lost in the crowd.

Raelle watched her go, feet itching to follow.

“Collar!”

“I’m coming!”

* * *

The next time Raelle saw Scylla, she was seated at the same table, four different books open across the tabletop and a mug of cold tea at her elbow. Raelle paused, nearly dropping the strings of her apron that she was trying to tie around her waist as she caught sight of her.

She immediately looked at the clock.

Was she late?

No.

Scylla was early.

That was...weird.

Scylla worked in the evenings. She would stop by for her tea before heading off to her lab to do necro lab things.

Not sitting in the cafe sipping on tepid tea in the early afternoon.

What was happening?

As if feeling her stare, Scylla perked up and swiveled around to see her. A grin blossomed across her face, and she waved.

Raelle dropped her apron.

“Shit.” she bent over and scooped it off the floor, rapidly tying it in place. 

Patting down the apron and smoothing out any creases, she strolled over to the table, “Fancy seeing you here, Ms. Ramshorn.”

“Same to you, Collar.”

Goddess, her name sounded so good rolling off her lips.

Saucy smirk on her face, she stood up, close enough that Raelle could smell the spicy alluring whiffs of cinnamon and clove mixed with something that was like the earth after a gentle autumn rain that reminded her of starry nights and Samhain.

“Ready to live a little?”

Raelle frowned before she remembered what happened the day before. 

Scylla’s smirk didn’t waver, and her eyes glinted with promise.

The door to the backroom swung open, and Glory appeared, a friendly smile on her lips as she waved at Raelle, “Hey, Raelle!”

She liked Glory.

But a literal goddess was asking her to live a little.

Scylla touched her wrist, “Sit with me on your break?”

Raelle never nodded faster in her life.

And then proceeded to suffer through the longest shift of her entire existence. 

Every single customer wanted the most complex drink ever devised. The espresso machine broke down twice. Water refused to boil. They ran out of both kinds of sugar substitute. Glory nearly burnt her hair off steaming milk. Glory somehow boiled gatorade. Raelle didn’t even know they had gatorade.

And through it all, Raelle couldn’t help but stare at the woman sitting alone at a table, reading books and making notes.

The moment the line died down and no one walked through the door for a good ten minutes, Raelle was sliding out from behind the counter, scone and mug of tea in hand, absently calling behind her, “I’m on break, Glory.”

She walked up to Scylla, silently setting the drink and snack down before sitting across from her.

“I didn’t order this.”

“You didn’t get the chance to finish yesterday. I saw you eyeing the pastries.”

“Maybe it wasn’t the pastries I was eyeing.”

“The espressos are good if you want to try one.”

“Maybe it was a barista that caught my eye.”

“Glory is in a complicated relationship with her best friend Tally. I wouldn’t mess with that.”

Scylla rolled her eyes, “You’re incorrigible.”

“Don’t be tossing big words at me; I might think you’re ordering a drink.”

“Half sexy half stunning with a dash of fire and a shot of fury?”

Raelle pursed her lips, barely stopping herself from blushing. “Something like that.”

“You’re cute when you blush.”

Ok, so maybe she hadn’t stopped the blush, “You’re beautiful all the time.”

Scylla's mouth opened, but she closed it quickly, “How long do you have?”

“A few minutes.” Forever. 

Glory was fine.

“Tell me about yourself, Raelle Collar.”

“Not much to tell.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“I tell bad tea jokes and sometimes burn coffee beans.”

“And know a lot about Fixing.”

A shrug, “Like I said, my mama was one.”

“Specialist Collar.” Scylla nodded, “My colleague, Sgt. L’Amara, mentioned her. She was a hero.”

The familiar coldness seeped into her bones, “She’s dead.”

“I’m sorry,” she placed a gentle palm on the back of Raelle’s hand, “I understand this is a sensitive subject.”

Raelle sniffed, shrugging it off. She’d heard all the ‘I’m sorries’ before.

But, Scylla didn’t give her one.

“Death isn’t clear cut. It’s...a cycle...a never ending loop. Everything is connected. Life...Death...Life again. It’s complicated.” She bent her head, searching the younger woman’s face, “Just like Fixing and Necromancy.”

“Maybe.” 

“Can I show you something?”

“What?”

Scylla pulled back, hand dropping into her bag.

It emerged with a dead bird.

That was not hygienic for a cafe.

It was the Research Institute, though.

She carefully placed it on the table.

Raelle did not know what was going on. At all. But, she couldn’t leave. Not with Scylla looking at her so brightly. She wanted to know everything this girl was willing to tell her, show her.

Goddess, she hoped Glory wasn’t paying attention.

Hand hovering over the bird, a low mournful seed traced with hope filled the quiet surrounding them. Raelle watched in wonder as a strangely colorful plant grew from the bird, blossoming into something macabrely pretty. 

Satisfied with her achievement, Scylla leaned back, “It’s a deathcap.” She softly gestured, “Life from death, it’s poisonous...death from life. A cycle.” A gentle smile, “Fixers bring life and Necros channel death. A cycle. They’re connected. I’m studying that.”

She couldn’t help it, “You’re so beautiful.”

Scylla blushed, “I’m…”

Raelle reached across, grasping her hand, “Scylla,”

“I..I’m not…” Scylla frowned, “I wanted you to help me with me research.”

Oh. Oh no. She’d read this all wrong.

Before Raelle could draw back, Scylla flipped her hand, palm connecting with Raelle’s, “I’ve been burned before.”

Did that mean...

“I’m not allowed to play with fire.”

A choked laughed, “You’re…”

“You’re weird.” At Scylla’s face, she quickly added, “Like, sexy weird. I like it. I like you. A lot. You’re different, and I really want to take you out. On a date. Not like...true crime podcast out. I want to date you.”

“You want to date me?”

“Yeah,” Raelle lifted a shoulder, “you don’t order something pretentiously difficult that tastes nasty, and you are super gorgeous. Total catch.” Her voice grew a touch more serious, “I like you.”

Scylla lowered her head, “I like you, too.”

“You do?” She should not have squeaked like that. “Oh, great. Cool. Awesome.”

“Yeah, cool.” a teasing tone.

“Coffee? With me?”

“Make it tea.”

“Scones?”

“I like the lemon ones.”

“I can do that.”

“Pick me up after your shift?”

“Maybe I should get your number. You know, just in case I can’t find you. It’s a big cafe.”

Scylla laughed and scribbled out a string of numbers on the piece of paper, tearing it from the notebook and handing it over, “Call me?”

“Every day.”

“Don’t come off as too eager.”

“I would’ve said every hour if I was.”

Shaking her head, she snagged the front of Raelle’s shirt, urging her close.

It was a light touch of the lips.

Chaste.

Barely anything.

It was the best kiss of Raelle’s life.

And if Glory was high pitch squealing to Tally on the phone in the backroom, Raelle didn’t even notice because she was too busy sharing glances with the necro at the table near the large wall of windows.


End file.
